


You're lucky you're cute

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: In which Enigma learns that her husband is arachnophobic and Charles learns that sometimes you're just going to end up sleeping on the couch after nearly scaring your wife half to death over a small spider.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	You're lucky you're cute

Enigma literally flew to the second story when she’d heard Charles’ blood curdling scream, the paintings could be put back on the wall and she’d never liked that vase anyway. Landing delicately on the banister she jumped down dashing to their room, yanking the door open.

 **“CHARLES?”** she called frantically searching the room for him. There were so many things that could be wrong, each one worse than the last. She shook her head vigorously trying to rid herself of the terrible images that were flitting through her mind. She refused to assume the worst until it was fact.

 **“In here!”** he squeaked from the bathroom. Finally, proof he was still living. She dashed to the bathroom expecting to see him having slipped and sprained something or the like, however when she got there she wanted to kill him. There he was huddled on the toilet seat on the other side of the room a teeny spider had made its home on the vanity mirror.

 **“A spider? You screamed bloody murder, making me think you were in mortal danger, which made me think flying up to the banister to save time was a good thing, all of this giving me half a heart attack, all because of a FUCKING SPIDER!”** Killing him was _very_ tempting. **“Charles I could kill you right now."**

 **“IT’S A HUGE SPIDER!”** he retorted, gesturing to the spider; it was barely the size of a dime.

She picked up a nearby pink slipper and slapped it against the mirror killing the offending spider finding it helped some. She still wanted to strangle him but not nearly as much.

 **“Charles I love you but you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,”** she groaned pinching the bridge of her nose as she walked out.

 **“Thank you darling wife of mine whom I love with all my-”** he called after her leaning further and further forward as she went, trying to keep her in his line of sight.

 **“Still sleeping on the couch!”** she said storming out. He was so fucking lucky he was cute.


End file.
